


To The Blade

by SpadeValiant



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Defenders (Marvel TV)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, F/M, Female Peter Parker, Gen, I Don't Even Know, Male Michelle Jones, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Post-Spider-Man: Homecoming, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:41:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 12,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20451011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpadeValiant/pseuds/SpadeValiant
Summary: After the events of Spider-Man Homecoming (Or rather Spider-Girl), Tony works on getting the Rouge Avengers pardoned and have them come home. Penny Phoenix Parker, Spider-Girl, is excited to get to know the Avengers.Tony succeeds in convincing the UN to pardon the Rogue Avengers and bring them home, unknowingly causing the alliance of dark mischief.Pairing up with her best friend, Riri Williams (Iron Heart), Spider-Girl must work together with the Avengers and Defenders in order to stop the drift of separation between the Avengers and, most importantly, humanity itself.◇《There is some swearing in this, so if you don't like it, don't read it.》◇





	1. Chapter 1

Penny Phoenix Parker.

To a lot of people, they don't know the name or the person. Nor would they care, it is New York. To some, she is a friend and would stay be her side. But, to the rest of New York, she is known by a different name.

Spider-Girl.

Spider-Girl made her first appearance in early 2016 - very late 2015? - preventing disasters from happening around in Queens. Vigilantism is illegal but no one really made a move to apprehend the Spider themed hero. It wasn't until a situation happened that she became more publicly viewed.

The Accords. 

Tony Stark recruited her to fight on his side of the Airport battle in Germany. Or so the "Avengers Civil War" as people are calling it. The situation happened due to two explosions, and lack of agreement and communication. 

Each side had their own beliefs.

Team Cap had believed Sargent James "Bucky" Barnes, the one who is believed to cause the explosion in Vienna, to be innocent and had no control over himself. Oh and they thought the Accords was a load of bull. The team consisted of: Steve Rogers, Bucky Barnes, Sam Wilson, Clint Barton, Wanda Maximoff, and Scott Lang.

Team Iron Man had believed the Accords would prevent from causing more harm in the first place. Each situation that was Avenger worthy, buildings were destroyed having people's lives end. The Accords would keep them in check. They were also out to apprehend Bucky Barnes. This team contained: Tony Stark, James Rhodes, Natasha Romanoff, King T'Challa, Vision and Spider-Girl. 

Everyone, except the Captain and the Sargent, was captured and brought onto the Raft. Tony came to a truce with Steve and Bucky. But that was thrown out of the window once he saw Bucky kill Tony's parents. Deep. What made it worse was, Cap knew about it.

In the end, they fought, Bucky got his metal arm destroyed, the real killer was caught by King T'Challa, Cap nearly killed Tony then left like a douche. Seriously. 

However, our focus is not on those guys. 

It's on Spider-Girl. 

Penny went home after being given a new suit from Tony. She went on with her normal, I guess, life. Tony said they will call her if she was needed. Penny left messages, annoying Happy in the process, as always for the next few months. 

Then the situation with the Vulture happened. 

The Vulture, or Adrian Toomes, was an alien weapons dealer, after all the damage from Ultron and the Chitari invasion. He got the parts needed to create the weapons from the remains. 

Penny wanted the weapons off the streets after seeing what they could cause during a bank robbery. She tracked them down, hacked her suit to remove a tracker and the "Training Wheels Protocol" and chase down the winged villain. Long story short: a ferry got cut in half, got her suit taken away, wasn't Spider-Girl for a while, put on her old suit after she figured out Toomes was going to rob Tony's plane containing stuff of the Avengers. Plane crashed on Coney Island, fought the Vulture, nearly died, Vulture nearly died too, but got arrested, she and her best friend got closer (not romantically), declined a spot on the Avengers team, Tony and Pepper are engaged, May found out about her being Spider-Girl. Y'know. The usual.

Penny Phoenix Parker may be ordinary to the normal eye, but secretly? 

She is Spider-Girl.


	2. Chapter 2

Penny often spends her time on weekends at the tower. She even has her own room! She hangs out with Tony in the lab and sometimes watches movies in the common room. 

Tony had grown quite fond of the kid after the incident with the Vulture. Ever since he had invited Penny to work with him in the lab, she proven herself as a genius. One time, Tony had even let her work with him on the new Nanotechnology Iron Man suit! Penny was, needless to say, excited.

Today, she would be staying over at the tower and hang out with Tony and Pepper. Perhaps Rhodey as well. 

When Rhodey found out Tony brought a 14 year old to fight with the, and against, the Avengers, it was an understatement to say he was pissed. 

However, after a few days, Rhodey began warming to up to Penny. Penny enjoyed his company after a while. They're on good terms now. 

Penny is now exiting Midtown with her best friend by her side. Ned Leeds. Both are now in their senior year, leaving only a few more months until they graduate. 

"Wait. So you get to spend weekends at Stark Tower?! Penny, do you even know how lucky you are?!" Ned exclaimed.

"Trust me, I know, Ned. Besides its not a big deal!" Penny giggled. 

"You kidding me? Pen, I would kill to be you." Ned dragged on. 

"Killing is illegal, Ned." Penny teased.

"You know what I mean!"

Penny laughed then headed to the black SUV after saying goodbye to Ned. 

"Hi, Happy!" Penny greeted, as she entered the car. All Happy did was grunt a response. Penny, as per usual, chatted Happy's ear off. 

* * *

Later, they arrived at the tower. Penny said her goodbye to Happy, as he drove off. Then, Penny entered the tower. 

"Hey Kat! How was your day?" Penny greeted politely. Kat gave her a smile. 

Katherine May P. was one of the interns for S.I. They met each other on the first day Penny was an official intern. Kat had shown Penny around the place, and defended her when a slanderer annoyed her. They have gotten close since then. 

Kat is mostly laid back, relaxed, not really taking anything too seriously. She mainly helps out others, instead of doing her own projects. When as a receptionist, the role was tossed around often, she would just fall asleep. Someone had to be with her if she ever did. But who could blame her?

"The same as always. Rin had talked everyone's ear off. I honestly don't know how you two are _not _related." Kat told her.

"I guess we're just similar." Penny guessed. 

Penny had also met Rin through Katherine. Rin had always been cheerful and positive. She was always nice to be around. Although, Penny felt as if the three of them had some sort of personal connection. As if they all shared something similar.

Like something spider-related. . .

Meh.

"By the way, Mr. Stark had called me here to talk about something important. Do you know what it is?" Penny questioned. 

"Nope. Definitely not intern worthy. Sorry, Pen. At least you'll find out before the rest of us." Kat answered. 

"Dang. Ah well, you're right about that at least. I'll see you later Kat!" Penny said.

"See ya, Pen."

* * *

**"Hello Penny. How was your day today?" **F.R.I.D.A.Y greeted politely.

"It was good, F.R.I.D.A.Y! How was yours?" Penny replied back. 

**"Very well, nothing glitched and everything is good." **F.R.I.D.A.Y told Penny.

Then there was a comfortable silence. About two minutes later the elevator doors opened to the common room. On the couch was, Tony Stark, and Pepper Potts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my 2DS XL. Its a nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony Stark sat on the couch beside his fiancee as he asked, "Hey Penny, my little protégée. How've you been?" 

"Very well, my good sir!" Penny replied full of humour. 

"How was school, sweetheart?" Pepper asked as well. 

"It's been the same as always, Pepper." Penny causally answered.

"Now, hang on, why is Pepper 'Pepper' and I'm still 'Mr. Stark'?" Tony incredulously questioned. Penny smirked towards her mentor, "I was taught to respect my elders, Mr. Stark." 

Pepper giggled and Tony just stared blankly at Penny. "I'm gonna move on like you just didn't call me old, because we got important business to talk about." 

"Alright then." Penny followed through and put her bag down then sat down in front of them. "Let's get straight to the point." Tony said, wanting this to be done with.

"You're fired." A voice called out, entering the room. 

All heads went towards the direction of said voice. None other than, Riri Williams is standing there with a smile on her face. 

"Riri!" Penny happily shouted. She rushed over to give her best friend a hug. 

Penny and Riri had met after a week of the Homecoming incident. Tony noticed an Iron Man Suit flying around in New York.Tony had actually tracked down the suit, as it led to a 15 year old girl who is attending MIT. Tony had offered his own support of building Riri her own suit of armor.

That led to the birth of IronHeart. Tony had also grown quite attached to Riri. Both would occasionally visit the tower and work with Tony. 

Riri smiled even more as she gave her, practically, surrogate sister a hug back.

"Not to be rude but, what are you doing here?" 

"Tony called me here. Needed to discuss something. Glad I got here just in time." Riri filling her in.

"See, Copy calls me Tony. Why can't you do the same?" Tony wondered. Copy is what Tony calls Riri. It's appropriate since Riri has an exactly different version of the Iron Man suit.

"Alright, Old Man. Tell us what's got your gears twisting up, if you called us both here." Riri smirked.

Penny and Pepper both attempted to contain their laughter, and Tony just sighed wanting to get this over and done with. 

"Alright, sit down. We've got some important business to discuss." Pepper called over.

Penny and Riri both sat down. They both have the same thought. What could be so important for Tony to call them both here?

Tony began first. "After the whole Germany fiasco, I've been trying to amend the Accords. Set it straight, so we can defend Earth on our own terms. We were able to convince the UN to give pardons to all the Rogues, including removing the house arrests on Hawkeye and Ant-Man." 

Penny and Riri were happy by that. 

"Well, that's great!" Penny is a sweet innocent child. Teenager, but not her. She was similar to that of a 6 year old. 

"Yeah. But I'm guessing there's bad news?" Riri is the more mature one. Kind of, she was also the one who started prank wars, and still acted dumb on so many occasions. 

"Yep. The Rogues are temporarily pardoned in case of any emergencies. They also need to represent themselves in a trial. AND they have to move back in to the tower. Exactly tomorrow." Tony wrapped up. 

Penny and Riri now had looks of shock on their faces. What did this mean? Will the Avengers be brought back together? Will Penny and Riri have to leave? How will this affect their lives?

Tony seemed to have read their minds. A look of reassurance crossed his face. "You two are don't need to leave, if that's what you're thinking." 

Well if, Penny and Riri didn't have looks of shock before, they definitely do now.

"I need some somewhat sanity here. We're not sending you two back home to avoid something that you will definitely encounter in the future. This would solve problems already, and you two can keep sides from fighting each other." Pepper explained.

"This is why she runs S.I. You're smart in your own ways, Ms. Potts." Tony said.

"I need to be for our sake." Pepper said, seriously. 

That got a giggle out of Penny and Riri. They then glanced at each other. Wondering the same thing.

"This is your choice to make." Tony reassuringly told them. "We can't force you two to stay here."

Now. They think.

Penny and Riri both thought that they needed to stay here. Spider-Girl and IronHeart are public figures that can stick up for the Avengers. Tony had told them that, once their older they'll be made official Avengers. They will admit, the Accords could be a problem for them too. As well as the other vigilantes of New York. And what about the Inhumans? They've been getting bad press about the past blackouts they've been accused of last year. 

Who would defend the innocent? Save their lives in the middle of a world-ending catastrophe? 

They now know their choice.

Penny and Riri gave each other knowing looks.

Simultaneously: "We'll stay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The plot thickens. >:)


	4. Chapter 4

Penny and Riri had spent the rest of the day hanging around the tower. Penny quite literally hung around the tower. She spent her time on the ceiling. Tony had tell her multiple times to get off. Whenever she is up there, she leaves footprints. "I just like reading up there," is her excuse as to why she is up there.

Riri hunkered down in the lab, actually kind of being productive. She was working on the Nanotech IronHeart suit. Eventually, Penny and Tony had came down there to work and spend time together. They sneaked in some time to work on the Iron-Spider for Penny.

In the end, they managed to finish Tony's Nanotech suit, which was already nearly done since Tony already began working on it long before now. They nearly finished Riri's suit, and they still needed some time for the Iron-Spider. They headed off to bed after Pepper had forced them out.

Today would be the day that the four of them would be meeting the Rogue Avengers. Well, meeting formally for Penny. Riri wasn't involved with the "Avengers Civil War", as the media were calling it. Tony was on edge the entire time. Tony and Steve hadn't seen each other in two years. Pepper spent her time comforting Tony.

The Rogue Avengers were two hours out from the tower. That left enough time for them to get ready. Penny, however, was deep in thought. She didn't know how to feel about the whole situation. Riri noticed this. She then walked up to Penny to provide conversation.

"Hey, Pen. Something up?" Riri asked.

"Nothing, I'm good. Just thinking." The spider-vigilante wasn't really much of a good lier.

"Thinking." Riri moved closer, deciding to sit her body next the young spider vigilante. "May I ask what?" She questioned, once again.

. . . 

. . .

"The Rogue Avengers. Specifically, Captain Rogers." Penny finally spoke. Riri decided to lighten the atmosphere. "The man isn't even here, yet you still formally express him." 

"Heh. Habit. I was raised to be respectful." Penny's smile was next to nonexistent.

"That you are, my friend." Riri's face then softened. "Are you thinking about Siberia?"

Penny had a sad look on her face now.

Both 17 year olds know about the events that occurred in Siberia. They both found out when Tony had been slightly depressed for a while. Tony no longer had that feeling, thanks to Penny and Riri. Along with Pepper, of course. Penny and Riri had watched the footage from Tony's suit. F.R.I.D.A.Y had let them watch it on hopes of them helping out Tony. It had worked.

Penny stood up and faced Riri. "You know how I like to know all the information about a situation before coming to a conclusion?" Penny asked Riri. "Yeah." Riri knew that her friend never wanted to assume just right off the bat. It's human nature to so it slips, but Penny tries her hardest. 

"When we watched the footage, I wanted to find out more about why they fought. Sargent Barnes had killed Mr. Stark's parents. Captain Rogers knew about it the whole time. Mr. Stark's reaction was completely understandable.

"But, Sargent Barnes had no control over himself. He was brainwashed. And Captain Rogers was just protecting his best friend. In a way, they were both right and wrong. Now, the Rouges are coming here. I don't hate any of them. They had good reasons for doing what they did. Although, I hate Captain Rogers for hiding this, I also understand why he did it. Both him and the Rogues are coming here and. . . I don't know how to feel anymore." 

Riri had mirrored Penny's look. She went over to give her best friend a hug. She gladly accepted the embrace. That stayed like that for a few seconds. 

"Tony means a lot to the both of us. That's the obvious part." Riri broke the silence quietly. "Remember what Pepper said yesterday? About us being the voices of reason? We'll look out for Tony like he does for us. Anything goes wrong, we'll be there for him."

Penny didn't say a thing. She just nodded. They broke apart, then started heading up to the common room. Tony and Pepper were discussing about their situation. 

"Stop worrying, Tony. You do know that they are fully capable of taking care of themselves, right?" Pepper asked.

"Those two are going to be in the same room with, as what seems as if, the most dangerous people on Earth, Pep. I think I have a right to be worried." Tony fired back.

Pepper had some second thoughts, but continued anyways. "Nat I can understand. Wanda too. But, seriously, they can hold their own, Tony."

"Yeah, but for how long?" 

Riri butted in, "As long we can."

The two turned to face the children in the room. "You don't have to keep worrying about us, Tony." Riri reassured. 

"Yeah, see, everyone keeps saying that, yet, that doesn't help in the long run." Tony said. 

"To be fair. He does have a point." Penny provided. 

"Thank you!" 

"But-" 

Tony loudly groaned. 

"We can handle being in the same room as the Avengers. Or Rogue Avengers. Avengers in general." Penny exclaimed. 

"Well, I could. You would fangirl." Riri corrected. 

"Would not!" Penny pouted.

"Would too." 

"You definitely would." Tony added.

"Pepper! Mr. Stark is being mean to me!" Penny fake whined like a child.

"Leave her alone, Tony, or you're sleeping on the couch." Pepper shouted from the back. 

Tony had look of shock and Riri laughed. 

"You too, Riri." Pepper then added. 

Riri had swapped expressions with Tony. Tony laughed. So did Penny.

* * *

Tony and Pepper are waiting outside on the helicopter pad. The jet that carried the now pardoned Rouges are arriving in a few minutes. 

Tony still felt on edge. He kept worrying about Penny and Riri. He would never admit it, but he seen those two as his own kids. He felt happy around them. Penny had that affect on people. Riri had shared experiences because she lost her father as well. Well, step-father actually. While, Tony did not gain much support from his father, he would understand. He had lost his mother. Or both of his parents. The two would share and sympathize. Tony cared a lot about them.

The two young ladies are in the lab continuing to work on nanotechnology. They also had to run tests for no malfunctions. 

Pepper saw his look of worry and held his hand in hers. Tony glanced at her. Pepper had a warm smile. Tony tried his best to mirror her look. Pepper felt the same about Penny and Riri as well. 

The minutes were up as two black jets had appeared in the horizon. 

One jet contained the King and Princess of Wakanda: T'Challa and Shuri. T'Challa had fought on behalf of Tony. Originally trying to avenge his father, T'Chaka, by killing Bucky Barnes. Shuri didn't do anything.

The other jet contained the team who fought against the Accords. The team who wanted to prove Bucky's innocence. Who were also accompanied by two others who had fought on Tony's side.

Those people were:

Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, Sam Wilson, Wanda Maximoff, Vision, and Scott Lang. 

The Pardoned Rogue Avengers.


	5. Chapter 5

"Tony."

"Rogers."

Both jet passengers made their way to meet up the Genius, Billionaire, (Former) Playboy, Philanthropist. The atmosphere became quite dreadful. . .

Until, Scott groaned and started stretching his legs. "Ugh! Jeez, now I understand why you shouldn't sit for so long! Messes up your body. I'm never going in a plane or jet again."

Everybody just stared at him.

"...What?"

"Okay, well. Glad to have you guys back. The Towers been quite lonely ever since." Tony spoke up. 

Nat then approached Pepper. She gave her a smile. "Good to see you, Nat." The C.E.O. greeted. Nat smiled back. "You too, Pep." They both shared a quick hug.

"I guess I'm the only redhead now." Pepper joked. Natasha just smirked. She had dyed her hair blond for the past year and a half.

Natasha then walked up to Tony. They both looked each other in the eyes. "Hey, Red. Or blonde." She just stared at him.

Then gave a very unexpected hug. Out of all the people she had missed, she really did miss Tony. Tony sighed then hugged her back. "Good to see you, Tony." Tony gave a small genuine smile. "You too, Nat." They pulled away from each other. Tony then gained a look of guilt.

"Listen. I'm sorry for what I said after the fight in Berlin. You shouldn't arrest your family. That's not right. I'm sorry, Nat." Natasha didn't looked affected. But those who knew her well, she had a look of surprise in her eyes. She then smiled. "As long as you apologized, we're good Tony. For what it's worth, I'm sorry as well." Tony smiled back.

Steve than walked up to greet. "Hey, Tony."

The mechanic eyed Scott for a moment before giving his attention to Steve. Only then, did the captain attempt to speak. 

"Tony, I-." 

"Save it. I don't wanna hear it." Iron Man interrupted. Rogers recoiled then and there. He stumbled back, trying to say something again. 

"Look, I-."

"What part of, 'I don't wanna hear it', do you not understand? You had your chance, no, _chances_, so many times before to avoid all of this. Instead you trusted a brainwashed assassin who worked for HYDRA, instead of your own teammate." 

Taking a few steps forward, as the other took a few back, Tony continued. 

"I get why you're here, along with them, because we need to be a team. But, trust? _That_ you'll need to earn back. Because you, and nearly everyone else with you, lost it." 

After an intense staring contest, Tony walked away. Leaving Steve and Natasha together, looking down. 

T'Challa and Shuri decided to either reintroduce and meet for the first time the people that were formally rouges. It slowed the awkward and tense atmosphere.

"Mr. Stark. Good to see you again, my friend." T'Challa raised a hand to shake and Tony reciprocated. "You too, Your Highness. At least I won't be suffering alone." Tony said half jokingly, halfseriously.

"You're not wrong there." T'Challa chuckled.

Shuri walked up to Scott. Curiosity was written all over her face. "Hi. You must be Scott Lang, right?" Scott had a small shocked look on his face, but quickly relaxed kinda forcefully.

"Yep. Ant-Man. You're Princess Shuri?" Scott replied, politely.

"Yeah. But just call me Shuri. I don't like it when people call me Princess." Shuri corrected. "So, your suit. Hoes does it work?"

Scott thought for a moment. It has been a while since he last used his suit. But he had no trouble remembering how it works. "Pym Particles. They shrink stuff. And grow, if you know what happened in Germany." Scott explained.

"Interesting. We have a substance similar in Wakanda. It is the same material I use for my brother's suit."

Scott looked impressed. "Really? That's awesome. You should talk to the creator of my suit for the information of the suit. They know it better than I do."

Wanda looked relieved to finally be out and about. "Ah, the atmosphere feels nice." Wanda had spent a lot time being known as a criminal. Someone the public hated. Ultron was where she made her debut. She worked under him along with her twin brother, Pietro Maximoff. Eventually, they joined the Avengers in stopping Ultron.

However, Pietro had died saving Clint's life. He was soon named after Clint's youngest child. Things became a bit emotional. Vision had visited her while she was on the run with the rest. Vision had cared about her as much as an android could.

After everything she had been through, Wanda deserved to be happy. Until then, she'll need to try to fix her mistakes. 

Pepper then called for everyone's attention.

"Alright, everyone. You know why you're here. You've been temporarily pardoned. We'll also be working on amending the Accords. Until then. This is your home now." 

That got some smiling. 

"We left your rooms as how they were, before all this. They remain untouched. For those who have no rooms, like Scott and T'Challa, they will choose the rooms that are available." Pepper continued.

"By the way. Someone else is also staying with us. She didn't have any direct involvement, but her technology was provided on Cap's side, which means she violated the Accords as well." Tony added.

Now that got confused looks from everyone. 

Vision spoke up first. "Who is it that will be staying here with us?"

Tony just gave a knowing small smirk at Scott. That got him a confused look from the ex-con.

"Hope Van Dyne." 

Then, Scott's face just turned pale. 

"Who is she?" Wanda asked.

"She and her father, Hank Pym, are the ones who provided Scott of his suit and technology." Tony answered. 

"Shit..." Scott muttered. He explained, while on the run, that he and Hope had some sort of thing going on between them. Romantically. Clint just gave Scott a sympathetic pat on the back. 

"Man. I'm sorry, Scott."

"You can laugh. I can see you holding back a laugh." Scott deadpanned.

. . .

Clint threw a small laughing fit, while Scott just had a dead look in his eyes. 

Before anyone else had spoken up, an explosion could be heard from the inside the building.

"What was that?!" Steve shouted.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, give me a visual." Tony ordered.

**"A controlled explosion has occurred on floor 87." **F.R.I.D.A.Y replied immediately.

"Floor 87?" Tony repeated. Why would. . .

Oh.

_Oh._

_Penny and Riri._

Tony had face palmed internally and immediately went to where the explosion appeared. He momentarily forgotten his kids were still in the lab. 

Everyone got into battle positions. They followed Tony to floor 87. 

"Tony, do you know what caused the explosion?" Natasha questioned. She heard some muttering of, "I told them not to run tests. And what do they do? Run tests!" 

Shuri just had a look of irritation. "The one time I don't pack my gauntlets, something happens! How will I show off now?" No one acknowledged her. 

Eventually, they arrived at the area. They then encounter a room full of black smoke. A suit strikingly similar to Tony's. And two girls covered in grained ash. 

"Well, that didn't go as planned. . ." 

"You think?" 

Both girls turn their heads to see a group of people, some of which are aiming weapons and. . . magic, stare at the two girls with bewilderment. 

"Um. . . hi?" One greeted meekly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know, I'm not really either Team Iron Man or Team Captain America. To be honest, while I'm leaning towards Team Iron Man than Cap, if you ask me, both sides had some faults that caused the drift between the team. 
> 
> I understood Tony's reasons for having Wanda kept at the compound. However, he went about wrong. Instead of just sending Vision as a messenger, Tony should've been there to explain to the magic user as to why she should stay. If I remember correctly, Vision didn't exactly explain as for why Wanda should've stayed. 
> 
> Tony didn't exactly take the right approaches to convince the team to sign the Accords, therefore driving the drift further. 
> 
> Some people could argue that Tony shouldn't have recruited Peter Parker, but we saw the dude later on lift a building right of him! That building has to be, at least, 20 tons. Probably even more! He was 15 at the time. And untrained! When he is older, who knows what he could achieve. So, he is definitely more than capable. He could just be dumb and not very serious.
> 
> As for Steve, he never read the Accords and the UN isn't even a government. He took Scott Lang in his team without even explaining throughly about the situation. Although, so did Tony with Peter so. Clint Barton should've thought more about his family than the situation he had no knowledge of. And Scott too. 
> 
> But at least those two stepped up and wanted to take on the punishment for their actions. Ant-Man and the Wasp proved that. Along with, for Clint, that small mention of him in Infinity War and the beginning of Endgame. 
> 
> Both sides had their faults and it seems I'm the only who notices. That or I'm dumb enough to not understand it as a whole.


	6. Chapter 6

_10 Minutes Earlier. . ._

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Penny double checked with Riri.

The two young girls are currently working on Riri's Nanotechnology IronHeart suit. Tony and Pepper had explicitly told them to stay in the main floor. Tony had also told them to wait for him until he came back to continue working. They didn't listen much.

"Yes! Why would it not be?" Riri asked back.

"You know Mr. Stark knows more about nanotechnology more than we do. We also don't know how to keep the Arc Reactor from extracting energy, causing a battery depletion." Penny reminded Riri.

"I built a functional Iron Man suit with minimal problems, at MIT, using parts from MIT,Penny. This is nothing." 

"You said that last time, then I had to stop a 16 year old girl from falling out of a tower with a _malfunctioning _suit."

"The particle alignment would've been perfect and on the spot if you didn't distract me!" Riri countered.

"I'm sorry, I didn't know my hand was on the trigger!" 

"Still!"

That ended their whining to each other. Riri then got an idea. What if she shifted the molecules to take different alignments while forming in order to contain the energy?

As she tested out this theory, sparkles became incipient as Riri finished her test. "What is that, what are you doing?" Penny said in panic.

Riri looked over. Turns out she got so into the work, she didn't realise she was working on the Repulser. She _needed _to extract it. 

Whoops.

* * *

_ Now. . . _

"Um. . . Hi?" Penny tried greeting.

"PENNY PHOENIX PARKER! RIRI WILLIAMS!" Pepper shrieked. Or at least it sounded like one. Penny winced a little. Enhance senses and all that. It sucks sometimes.

"I specifically told you two to wait once I get back. What do you two do?" Tony demanded.

"Not wait?" Riri answered in a questioning tone.

"Exactly." Tony spoke. 

"Well, we were getting bored. Besides, it's technically a learning experience-." Riri spoke but was cut off.

"Yeah. A learning experience in a private lab, owned by a world renowned genius and Avenger, filled with dangerous chemicals and technology that could cause this exact result! What were you two thinking?" Pepper scolded.

"To be honest? We weren't.." Penny said.

"Look. You two are geniuses. That is no secret. But you still don't know everything. I know that, Pepper knows that and so do you two. You should've waited. Nanotechnology is a lot more complex than you think." Tony told Penny and Riri.

They, at least, had the decency to look guilty.

"But." 

Penny and Riri looked up.

"You two were just trying to get something done. I don't blame you. With all this going on, I guess you needed some sort of escape."

Penny and Riri then gained a small smile.

"Don't think this will go unpunished though." Pepper spoke.

The girls then had shocked expressions.

"But-!" The two tried to speak. 

"Nope. You blew up nearly half of my lab. And you disobeyed me. Do you understand?"

Penny and Riri shook their heads saying yes.

"Good."

"Um. Tony?" Steve spoke up.

The three geniuses and CEO then remembered that there were other people. Specifically the Avengers. 

Awkward.

"Stark, you know these two?" Clint asked.

Everyone lowered their defenses once Tony and Pepper scolded the two girls.

"Uh. Yeah." Tony walked over and placed hands on Penny and Riri's shoulders.

"Everyone. These two are Penny and Riri." Tony informed those who didn't know the two.

They both gave a small awkward wave.

"Right.." Scott muttered, in awe.

"Well, my name is Steve Rogers. Nice to meet you two." Steve greeted. 

Everyone started greeting the two. 

Everyone had their own reactions to the two girls. If they were shocked, they did a good job hiding it.

The only ones who are already acquainted with the two was Scott and Vision. Scott had kept in contact with her daughter, Cassie Lang, while on the run. Maggie, his ex-wife, informed him of a babysitter. Her name was Penny Parker. As for Vision, he was at the tower sometimes when Penny and Riri came.

Everyone asked questions about them. How is school, their ages, etc. The usual questions you ask a teenager.

"Well. Today has been eventful. But it is getting late. Tomorrow we'll see what punishment we come up with, okay?" Tony spoke suddenly.

The two opened their mouths. "Okay." But was interrupted by Tony. 

The two sighed, but nodded their heads in a understanding manner. "Alright, off to bed." Pepper told them.

Once Penny and Riri had gone to bed, the remaining Avengers had gathered up in the common room.

"So, are we going to ignore the fact that Tony has two daughters?" Clint had always been one to be blunt. This was one of those times.

Tony chocked on his drink he gotten, and Pepper had gained a pair widened eyes on her face. "What?" Tony incredulously questioned.

"Yeah, aren't they your daughters?" Scott asked. 

"Scott and I would both know. Take it from two people who are fathers." Clint said.

"Look, they're not my daughters. It should be obvious," That got some considering nods. After all Riri is not white like Penny and Tony. Hopefully they didn't sound wrong. "They're my..." Tony struggled slightly for an answer. He didn't want to reveal Penny and Riri's secret identities. That should be up to them. "...Interns." 

"Really." Natasha asked, but it was more like a statement. "Really." The engineer confirmed. 

"I call bullshit." Clint said.

"They have rooms here." Sam pointed out.

"Just in case they needed somewhere to crash." Tony defended.

"You and Pepper went full parent-mode on those two." Wanda said. 

"They blew up my lab, what I was supposed to do, congratulate them?" Tony snarks.

"And I don't need them causing more explosions than this one." Pepper pointed at Tony. She smirked at his indignant expression.

"That's another thing. They have access to your lab. _Private _lab." Clint continued.

"They work with me on projects. C'mon guys." Tony pleaded for this to end.

"Tony, why didn't you tell us?" Steve asked. That statement right there made his anger rising. Steve should be the last one to speak about secrets. Considering he kept the truth of his parents from him.

"It's true." Shuri cut in. 

All eyes fell on her and T'Challa. It's the first time they spoke up ever since the explosion.

"Yes. When Shuri and I last visited, those two were working in the lab." T'Challa informed.

"Knew I could count on you, T'Challa." 

"He also took me, Penny, and Riri out for ice cream." Shuri said. Everyone gained smiles at that reveal. 

Tony groaned. Pepper just smiled at his pain. _S__miled. _This is going to be a long weekend. . .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I changed some things, if you noticed. Scott and Clint joined the Rouges on the run. This takes place in 2018. Y'know the same year as Infinity War. That's not canon btw. Along with Endgame. 
> 
> Well, I guess that's all. I'll see you guys later.


	7. Chapter 7

Penny and Riri had both gotten to their beds in an orderly fashion. They were pretty upset to say the case. But, they did understand on why they were in trouble. Blowing up a private lab were bound to set off some alarms.

"For the record? You should've been paying attention." Penny ended the silence, as they arrived to their rooms.

"Hey, in my defense," Penny looked at Riri with an fake exasperation. Although, they was a bit of fondness, "I'm just a little girl."

Penny playfully rolled her eyes. "See ya in the morning, Reeve." Says Penny, as she uses her nickname for Riri.

"Night, Pen." Riri mimicked.

* * *

They both woke up at similar times, not completely accurate, but whatever. They both said good morning, and went down to the living room. 

They arrived to see, Clint on the refrigerator, eating, Steve making pancakes (presumably for everyone), Scott and Nat watching TV, and Sam normally eating his breakfast. 

Penny and Riri looked at them, then glanced at each other. It didn't weird them out per say, they're human beings too, other than Clint on the refrigerator, but it seemed out of place to see the Avengers, World's Mightiest Heroes, look so domestic.

Although, they were not oblivious. 

Both girls could absolutely see the attempts at becoming normal again. The way they used to be. Considering F.R.I.D.A.Y had let them do what they're doing now, it must be alright.

Tony was most likely keeping to himself. They could see how wary he was. Clint was, possibly, watching like a hawk (No pun intended). So was Natasha. Others were not here. 

Clint seemed to take notice of them first. "Hey, you two. Just in time for breakfast." 

"Morning, Clint. Why are you on top of the refrigerator?" Riri asked.

"I like to eat up here. Don't question it." Clint answered. The two kids just looked dumbfounded. 

"People are going to question this, Barton." Nat exclaimed.

"They will not, because they won't know." 

Nat just rolled her eyes, done with Clint's bullshit.

"Why don't you two grab some breakfast? I'm still making more considering everyone isn't awake yet." Steve suggested.

The two girls nodded, not fully awake, then grabbed some plates and some food. Penny grabbed a lot of pancakes, like five, which didn't go unnoticed. 

"Wow, you think you can eat all that?" Scott wondered. Penny nodded to his question. 

She took a bite of her pancake. Then, proceeded to tear up a bit. 

"Pen, you alright?" Riri worriedly asked. 

Penny just nodded, continuing to eat her breakfast. Riri stared at her for a bit, then just continued to eat her food in turn. Sam sent a look that said, _Is she okay?_, with a raised eyebrow. Riri just shrugged.

Tony then begrudgingly emerged from the hallway and into the room, with a dead look in his eyes. He grunted his "Good morning," as he made his coffee. 

"Hey, Stark. You alright there, man?" Clint asked.

"Yep. Totally fine." Tony smirked at Clint. The archer just raised an eyebrow. 

"Mr. Stark, did you stay up in the lab again?" Penny concerningly asked the genius. "Nope, got a full nights sleep." Tony reassured.

"Tony, it looks as if you attempted to apply eyeshadow." Riri deadpanned.

"You also look very tired." Penny pointed out. Tony looked over to the two of them. With a mock-glare, "I look awesome."

The two young girls glanced at each other. They proceeded to get up, Penny took Tony's coffee from his hands ("_Hey."_), Riri then ushered Tony towards the exit of the living room.

"Sleep, Tony. You need it. Like. A lot." Riri told the genius.

"_Sleep is for the weak._" Tony protested. 

"If that were true, most, if not all, of us wouldn't be here." Penny argued. Tony groaned as he was escorted out of the room to his room. 

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, notify me when Tony wakes up. If he doesn't gain more than two and a half hours of sleep - actually, no, make it at least four hours - lock up the private lab." Riri told the A.I. 

**"Of course, Riri." **F.R.I.D.A.Y confirmed. 

"Thanks, F.R.I." Penny thanked for the both of them. 

They returned to the living room, sat down, then continued to finish their breakfast. They hadn't noticed eyes on them for a moment. Until they did.

"What?" Both girls asked simultaneously. 

"Does this happen regularly?" Sam asked. 

"Most of the time. Sometimes we would have to force him out of the lab. Although since we were sent to sleep, we couldn't do anything." Penny told them. 

"Man needs to get out more often." Riri muttered. Penny nodded.

"Well, some things never change." Nat said. There were murmurs of agreement from those in the room.

Penny and Riri couldn't help but smile.

Maybe, just maybe, they could be normal again. 


	8. Chapter 8

The next day came by in a blink of a eye. Y'know, you think living in a tower full of the Avengers, you think things will be more interesting than your own life.

Turns out, they just live normal lives as well. Or at least _try_ to have normal lives. Espically after all that's happened. Of course, any normal sane person considered this. But there are people who practically worship them. 

Doesn't really matter though. Penny and Riri hung around them enough for them to understand that. Penny still formally express them (To which they beg her to stop) as if they were their Gods. Riri is too cool for formal expressions. Unless the person she is talking to is important. 

Today is a somewhat interesting day. Steve had ask Riri to help him out with the computer. Coming from the 1940's must've been rough. 

"What is it exactly that you need help with?" Riri asked. 

"This." Steve gestured to the screen of the laptop. 

Riri looked up from Steve. She saw the laptop menu for the portable computer. She looked back over back to Steve. Steve looked at her. 

"It's the frigging menu, Steve." 

"That's the problem, Riri." 

"How is this the problem, Steve?" 

"I don't know how to access the internet!" 

Riri groaned. This will take awhile.. 

* * *

Penny was scrolling through memes with Wanda and Vision by her side. Penny was kinda excited to have someone close to her age other than Riri. 

Wanda, Penny, and Riri bonded over how everyone treats them like they're children. Although Penny and Riri are actual children. Wanda is 22. 

Vision knew them before the Rouges came back. He would sometimes help out Penny and Riri with their homework.

"What is this one?" Wanda pointed at the screen. 

"Oh! It's a Vine. There are tons of them. They're mainly short funny skits of people doing stuff." Penny explained. 

"I see. Can we watch them?" Wanda politely questioned. Penny smiled at the older girl. "Of course!" 

They spent the rest of their time watching vines from various creators. Shame Vine is dead though. 

Vision would sometimes explain the Vines to Wanda. He knew what they were, after all. Overall, they enjoyed the company as they huddled down in the living room. 

* * *

Sadly, all good things must come to an end. Tomorrow Penny and Riri needed to go home for school. Penny is in her Junior year. Riri, who goes to MIT, still had some time to go before she graduates. 

The both of them reluctantly got ready to head home. They didn't really need to pack anything considering that Tony had bought them both a whole wardrobe of clothing. 

"Alright, you two. Time for you to stop freeloading and head on back to your places." Tony ushered out. Although, there was a hint of sadness in his tone.

"Feeling the love, Tony." Riri smirked.

Tony just smirked back. Penny giggled at their interaction. They made their way to the exit, before they were stopped by the people in the room. 

"Are you two heading off somewhere?" Steve innocently wondered. 

"We're heading back home. Well, I am. Riri is heading back to her dorm in MIT." Penny corrected herself, while Riri nodded. The people in the room nodded. 

"Well. I guess we'll see you guys some other time." Penny said. 

They all said their goodbyes. Steve, Vision, Natasha, and T'Challa shook their hands. "It was nice to you see you two again." T'Challa said. Penny returned the gesture, "You too, King T'Challa." 

Scott, Clint, Wanda, and Shuri gave a more physical goodbye than the former. Clint ruffled their hair. Scott patted their heads like dogs. But they weren't offended.

Wanda and Shuri got them into a group hug. "I was hoping we would hangout in the lab. I guess next time will do." Shuri smiled as they separated. Penny gave the Princess her own smile. That was when Wanda spoke, "Do you think we could watch some more Vines when you return?" Penny and Riri glanced at each other, then grinned. "Definitely." That earned a smile from the witch. 

"Happy is out front to take you guys home. We'll see you guys later." Tony ruffled Penny and Riri's hair. Pepper planted a kiss on both of their foreheads. 

After that, Penny and Riri exited it out the door. They said a quick hello to Kat, then went out the Tower. They found Happy, entered the car, then drove off. Penny and Riri looked at each other. After a moment, they shared a smile. 

"This was a good weekend." 

"Yep."

* * *

"Damn it." 

The figure walked around in circles. Cameras surrounding the area. 

"God damn it!" The anonymous figure smashed the place.

"This was not supposed to happen!" 

He kept smashing the place. Tearing apart everything in his place. Out of pure anger. 

The figure finally stopped. Stopped when he got something. Someone. 

"Sir." The other man said.

"What is it." The smasher gritted through his teeth. 

"We found her." Now that caught his attention.

"You did?" The man flabbergasted.

"Yes. She said she is willing to negotiate. Come up with some sort of deal."

The figure stopped momentarily in thought. Wondered how this could work in his favor.

"Alright. Tell her to provide a location and date to meet. We'll _negotiate._"

"Yes, Sir." 

The minion, presumably, left.

The figure looked of the way of the minion. He then turned, sat down and looked at a remaining camera. 

It reveals to be the Avengers Tower. 

"We have to control them. _I _have to control them. And nothing. Will. Stop me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will have a plot? Wow.
> 
> Just so you know, there will be an OC involved. If you don't like that, let me know. I'll change it up a bit.


	9. Chapter 9

Today was supposed to be a normal day. But being a secret vigilante doesn't really stack up to the meaning of normal. Penny and Riri had gotten to their respective homes yesterday, and are now in school.

"So, the Rogue Avengers are back in the Tower?" Ned asked. Both Penny and Ned are in the cafeteria eating their lunch together. "Yep. Riri and I spent some time with some of them. They're actually pretty nice." Penny smiled. 

"Awesome." 

They sat there in a comfortable silence. "Does Captain America give great hugs?" Penny looked up from her lunch to Ned, "Huh?" 

"Does Captain America give great hugs?" Ned repeated. 

Penny looked up in thought, "Hm. Not sure. Never really asked. It would be awkward." 

"I bet he gives great hugs." Ned said. Penny shrugged, not caring much about the topic. "Probably." 

They both sat in silence once more. Then a familiar face appeared. "Hey, losers." MJ, that familiar face, said. 

"Hey, MJ." The two nerds greeted. "What were you two talking about?" MJ wondered.

"Ned was wondering if Captain America gives great hugs." Penny answered. 

"Does he?" 

"Not sure." 

"You should ask." MJ suggested. 

"How? Not like I know the guy." Penny attempted to cover to her tracks. 

"But with that Internship with Stark, you should've met him right?" MJ tilted his head, with slightly squinting eyes.

"Uh.." Penny stammered. 

"Maybe Pen hasn't met the guy _yet._" God bless Ned. What did Penny do to deserve him?

MJ made a slight hum of agreement. Then continued to read his book.

Penny mentally sighed. She liked MJ, really, - _not like that,_ she mentally reminded herself - but didn't want him knowing the truth just yet. People she cared about would be far more safer without knowing the fact Penny had gotten bitten by a radioactive spider.

* * *

Riri kept smacking her head on the desk. To say she was bored out of her mind was an understatement. She was _suffering. Immensely. _She already knew about all this. Having an Internship with Iron Man really helped. 

"Are you alright?" A classmate of Riri's asked.

"What is life? Life is just a reality spectrum of lives with a beginning, middle and end. Life is only a story for people to enjoy. Do we really exist? Or are we just entertainment for a higher order?" Riri put her head back down with a audible pound.

The student just sat there, staring at her. 

"Yes, I'm fine." The student withdrawn back to their desk to continue their work. Riri groaned and set her head back down.

She was to smart for her own good.

* * *

"Who broke the coffee machine?" Tony demanded. The people in the room, Nat, Clint and Steve, looked up to him. 

"Well? Who was it?" Tony pushed.

"It wasn't me." Clint insisted. 

"Yeah, it was." Nat confirmed. 

Tony growled, although there wasn't _much _bite in his words. "Damn it, Legolas. That's the second time on the third day you're back." 

"Hey man, the buttons are very complicated." The archer argued.

"It's literally just a push of a button." The mechanic shot back. 

"I'm not seeing the problem here." Steve raised an eyebrow. "It's just coffee." 

"JUST COFFEE?" Tony screeched, but lightly. Kinda.

"This cup of coffee, right here, is my living source. The world relies on coffee, whether you realise it or not. This mere drink will give me more energy to survive today. It also ensures me of more life, _because this is life._" 

Nat rolled her eyes, resuming what she was doing. Steve just looked dumbfounded. He didn't bother saying anything else.

A new figure now enters the room. "Guess some things just don't change." Tony looked to up to see his best friend, James Rhodes.

"Platypus! So nice of you to drop by." Tony walked up to greet him.

"Good to see you too, Tones. Heard you guys were back, so I decided to drop by." He looked over the two familiar faces. "It really is nice to see you guys." 

Nat had a small genuine smile, as she gave a brief hug to the colonel. Steve shook his hand and smiled. 

"Wow, great beard Cap." Rhodey complemented. "Thanks. I grew quite fond of it." Steve grinned, absentmindedly rubbing his beard.

Scott, Sam and Wanda then entered the room. Sam grumbled a greeting grabbed a cup of coffee then left. Wanda muttered a "Hello," as she grabbed some French toast and plopped them in the toaster. Scott looked awake enough to give a proper greeting. 

"Oh, hi! You must be Rhodey. Stark mentioned you at some point." 

"At some point?" Rhodey looked over to Tony, with mock hurt.

Tony shrugged, and walked off.

"Wow. See how you like it when I only 'mention' Tony Stark." Rhodey finger quotes.

Tony looked over, "Better not or your best friend privileges are revoked."

Rhodey just rolled his eyes out and Scott watched their interaction with mirth.

In change of events (because why not?), red sirens went off. "What's going on?!" Steve asked.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y, what's wrong?" Tony looked up the ceiling.

**"There seems to be a small army of soldiers downtown Queens." **F.R.I.D.A.Y responded.

F.R.I.D.A.Y gave the room occupants a holographic visual of the events onscreen. The "Soldiers" seem to be destroying everything in their path. All armed up and loaded. Gunning down anyone on sight. 

"Shit." Tony cursed. He regained his surroundings, "Rogers, get everyone to suit up." Steve looked at the Mechanic in slight shock. "Me?" 

Tony rolled his eyes, "Well duh, you are the leader." He then walked off to get his suit.

Steve smiled, then did what he was meant to do.

* * *

Penny was paying attention in class, (Gasp!) when she felt a sense in the back of her head. She looked up from her notes and out the window she saw explosions occurring in the horizon in downtown. 

It was fairly close to the school.

_Oh, shit. _Penny then raised her hand, "May I be excused Ms. Warren?" 

The teacher sighed, "Go ahead." 

She quickly looked over to Ned, making a _thwiping _gesture. He understood immediately, in slight awe.

Penny silently thanked Ms. Warren as she went off. She grabbed her suit from her locker, and quickly dashed into a bathroom. 

Penny put on her suit, as she opened the window leading outside, quickly checking for anyone looking, put on her mask, jumped out of the window, and web-swinged into action.

* * *

Riri was in her free period when she received a text from Penny. 

** _Riri Williams -----> Penny Parker_**

**Penny: **Get to Queens quick 

**Riri: **What's up?

**Penny: **There's a small army of soldiers tearing everything down 

**Riri: **Shit

**Penny: **Exactly 

**Riri: **Tony and the rest there?

**Penny: **Doesn't seem like it, no 

**Penny: **There is so many of them!

**Penny: **I'll need some backup

**Riri: **On my way 

**Riri: **I'll text the rest of the group

**Riri: **And you actually admitted you need help 

**Riri: **I'm shocked

**Penny: **Is this really the time? 

**Riri: **Yes 

**Penny: **Look I'm sorry I didn't call for help that one time 

**Riri: **Bitch you could've given a heart attack

**Riri: **As I was carrying you to the compound, you claimed

**Riri: **And I quote, 

**Riri: **"I'm fine, Riri, it was just a couple of bullets to the chest."

**Penny: **Yeah, not my finest moment

* * *

"Clint, what took you so long?" Nat and the team looked at the archer.

"Look, it's been awhile okay?" Clint whined.

The team, except Scott, boarded a Quinjet to get the warzone. 

"Wait, how come Tic-Tac isn't coming with us?" Sam wondered.

"Scott doesn't have his suit. He would pretty much die as soon as we get there." Tony answered. Scott mumbled a "Rude" as the jet flies off down state. 

The ex-con sighed as he went back inside. However, as soon as he went inside, he heard a small buzzing. 

Scott ignored it as he went back inside. He had more important stuff to do.

* * *

Riri grabbed all her stuff, shoved it into her dorm, grabbed her nano housing unit, she called it her Heartbeat Complex, tapped on it twice as she was outside, then let her suit form around her.

As it finished it's formation her AI spoke to the young lady, **"Hello**,** Riri, is there a problem?"**

"Yep, downtown Queens is getting stormed up by soldiers. What kind, we're not sure yet. Please give me the fastest route to the area, Natalie." 

**"Of course, Riri." **


	10. Chapter 10

Meanwhile in the Quinjet, the team discussed their plan of attack. They were nearing their destination in a matter of minutes. Seconds.

"So, what are our options?" Tony asked.

"The soldiers are causing havoc in Queens. So far we have no clue who ordered the soldiers to attack downtown. They could belong to an organization we have no knowledge of." T'Challa started.

"We also know that they have abnormal strength. They could throw cars with ease. We have also seen one stop a tow truck with little to no effort." Natasha continued.

"Well, how do we combat them?" Steve questioned.

"I say we stick to long range. They can't hurt us if we're far." Sam said.

"They also have guns on them, Sam." Steve reminded. 

"We've dealt with guns before. Nothing different now." Clint retorted. 

"I suppose so. Tony, Clint, and Vision will support from the air, the rest of us will face the soldiers head on." Steve concluded. 

Everyone gave an affirmative nod, while Tony was in his own world. 

He knew Penny and Riri more than anyone else. Their alter-egos and stuff like that. He knows that they will be involved into this. Penny because Queens is her home. Riri because Penny would've most likely told her. 

He knows them too well for them to _not _get involved. For now though, Tony's blankness had not gone unnoticed.

"Tony? You alright?" Steve asked with slight concern. Tony waved a dismissive hand to them. "It's fine. Just thinking about a few things." Steve nodded. Although, Nat squinted her eyes slightly in suspension. 

Tony had secrets before. What is he keeping now? 

* * *

A few minutes latter they arrived to the scene. "Anyone have eyes on, well, anyone?" Steve spoke through the com's. 

"_I see nothing, Captain_." T'Challa replied. 

"_Not getting anything up here, neither._" Hawkeye spoke from above. He was perched up high on a building. _"I got nothing on any of my scanners. Maybe they left?" _Tony informed.

"_Doubt it, Stark. They all left too much damage to just shrug off and leave._" Wanda denied. 

"Well, keep looking. We have to find something." Steve ordered.

Everyone did as they were told. Tony and Clint went off into the air. Of course, Tony carrying Clint to the air.

Natasha, T'Challa, and Steve looked on foot. So far, nothing has been found. All the damage had been left behind. Cars upon cars, bodies could be seen, that one to tow truck stuck in the entrance of a Taco Bell.

The soldiers had to come from some place. 

What made them soldiers anyway was their get up. Bullet proof vests, cameo army clothing, masks and more stuff. What made them different was their super strength. 

Where did they obtain it? 

Nat raised her hand to signal to stop. T'Challa and Steve sent a confused glance. She nodded her head to something. 

No. 

Someone. 

It was one of the soldiers. 

* * *

Scott enjoyed being a hero. That part was obvious. Little quips would sometimes come out during fights. He couldn't help it. It would distract himself from the situation that could end up getting him killed. 

So when he is told to stay back for a mission in Queens, you can't blame him. He wants to help! But, sadly, can't do that without his suit. 

Shuri stayed behind in order to monitor from a far. She could hold her own. Kinda. Technically.

Okay, only with her gauntlets, but hey, that is something right? 

Scott and Shuri were watching feed from street cameras, looking over the areas the team hasn't covered yet. 

They didn't find anything. Strange.

"They have to be somewhere. We didn't find them leaving the area. They must be hiding." Shuri insisted. 

_"We are not finding them anywhere. We have already checked the perimeters of Queens. Perhaps we should retreat to formulate a new plan." _T'Challa suggested. 

"Yeah, that seems like a good idea." Scott encouraged.

"_Well, this could've been better. It's so weird. Just randomly disappear like that. It's honestly cheating if y-." _Tony was cut off with a grunt. 

"Stark? You there?" Shuri asked.

Nothing.

"That can't be good." Scott muttered. 

"Yeah, no shit." Shuri tossed the ex-con a look, to which he shrugged.

"Agent Barton, Vision, come in." 

"_I am here." _Came the robotic British response. Shoulders sagged with relief, Shuri said, "What the hell happened? Are Stark and Agent Barton alright?" 

"_Yes, well, that is the problem._" Vision answered. Shuri and Scott gave each other a glance mixed with confusion, "What's wrong?" Scott said slowly. 

_"Well, as it turns out, the presumed soldiers never left at all. They are still here and have succeeded to petrify my body for precisely a minute." _

"Are you alright?" The princess questioned. 

_"Yes. However, I cannot say for Mr. Stark and Agent Barton._"

"What happened?" Although the renowned thief feared he already knew the answer. 

"_The soldiers have taken Tony and Clint." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh.. 
> 
> Whoops?


	11. Chapter 11

On any day if anyone were to ask Natasha Romanoff, the kick-ass Black Widow, if she enjoyed being an Avenger, she would say it was tolerable. 

_Oh__, _was it tolerable now. 

When returning to the Avengers Compound after being pardoned from the crimes you committed against humanity, and having to fight a bunch random soldiers the next day that seemed as if to appear out of thin air (Seriously, where did these guys come from?), Natasha had not expected this. 

Of course, it's the Avengers, nothing ever was normal. But not even the world's greatest spy could see this coming. 

As of right now, Queens has turned into the battlefield of the mission. Which is also the whereabouts of Nat and her team. 

The Black Widow, Captain America, and the Black Panther dread down the path leading to one of the soldiers of the group. 

The soldier was probably looking for any survivors of the conflict. He trends down the street quietly, most likely trying to get the jump on people. 

What he doesn't seem to notice is the spy ex-assassin behind him and gets himself knock out. 

"There we go. Orders, Captain?" The Black Widow raises an eyebrow towards the World War 2 veteran. "Bring him back to base. See if we can get any information out of him." 

Natasha nodded, ready to bring the knocked out gunman before T'Challa stopped her. 

"We could do that. If it was a person." He gestured to the place of where Nat hit his head. But that's the thing. It wasn't a "he". 

It was just an it. 

Steve looked at T'Challa, and the king ripped open the head. It didn't bleed a single drop of blood. All it revealed was mechanical parts minimally destroyed by the Panther's claw. 

"They're not real." Steve observed. 

"Which would mean someone must have sent these sentries." T'Challa noted. 

"Let's still bring it back. Tony could figure out how these things operate. Maybe even trace it back to who sent them." Natasha said.

"Alright, let's call for a retreat." Steve pressed the com in his ear. "Everyone. We are returning to base. There's nothing left out here. Understood?" 

No reply. 

Steve raised a confused eyebrow. "Tony? Wanda?" 

_"I'm here. Sorry about that." _Came the Sokovian voice. 

"Wanda? What happened?" Nat asked. 

"_Vision filled me in on what happened. Stark and Clint have been taken." _

"I'm sorry, taken?" 

"_The soldiers never left it seems. I was looking for survivors like before then they cornered me. Luckily, Vision found me before they got the upper hand. Did you know that they're not-?" _

"Not actual people? Yeah. T'Challa found out when we encountered one of them." Steve replied. 

"Come by to our location, Ms. Maximoff. We shall find Stark and Agent Barton before sunset. If not, we'll retreat." The king said. 

"Or." 

The king, solider and spy turned over and got into battle position. 

"You simply just turn around and surrender." Came the sudden voice of a woman. 

More robotic soldiers appeared and dropped two figures. 

Tony Stark without his iconic gold titanium alloy suit. 

And Clint Barton stripped from his known bow and arrow. 

The three heroes looked anxiously (though Nat hid hers well) at their friends. 

"Oh and uh. Look at the back of my soldier you destroyed." The women with a doubled edge scar across her face. 

Steve glanced back at both ends of the soldier and the woman, T'Challa's and Natasha's eyes not going off them. 

Steve walked up to the destroyed robot. 

Flipped it over. 

And there it was. That damned logo of an organization that existed for so long in the shadows. That same aquatic animal that represents the past of Captain America. 

Hydra. 

"Hail Hydra. I guess. I'm not technically Hydra anymore but," The woman shrugged. "I like drama."


	12. Chapter 12

"Let them go."

"You're not exactly in a position where you can just make demands."

Steve and the woman stared each other off. One daring the other to back off. His friends are in danger. His first instinct is to just rush in and do what he can to save them.

But he knows he needs to be rational. He feels Natasha's tense situation defusing stare bore on them. T'Challa just glances at both of them then back at the Hydra woman. Or former Hydra woman, according to her. 

"Alright. What do you want?" Natasha asked. She holstered her gun in her holder as she harshly gazes at her opponent. 

"Simple, really. Your cooperation."

Even though he is wearing a mask, technically a mask, T'Challa raised an eyebrow. "Cooperation?" The woman nodded. "Yep. Simple, like I said. You let me continue rampaging in Queens, I'll let your friends go." 

She gestured to the captured Avengers. Steve held his breath. 

"Why exactly do you want to tear Queens apart?" 

The woman looked at the Captain, feigning slight impatience, "Why do you want to know?" 

"Every action has it's reasons. You want something." Natasha answered. Then raised a skeptical eyebrow. "Or someone." Natasha knew she was spot on when she the women's hesitant expression. She had one person in mind when it came to hunting in Queens, New York. 

"Alright, know what? I'm out of patience." She snapped her fingers, then the robotic soldiers, two of them, held gun barrels to the back of Clint and Tony's heads.

"You three are going to back out." A string of sorts was shot out, grabbing two robots then pulled them back. _. __. .__What? _

"Not come back." Two other robots deactivated on the spot. Nat shot a glance at the only one who could do that. Tony didn't glance back. His eyes were full of worry and... a hint of pride? That's odd. 

"And you're going to let me continue having my robots destroy shit." The living soldier finished. "What robots?" T'Challa smirked beneath his mask.

The woman raised an eye brow, then looked over. Her robots were down. Only a certain amount remained. 

"...Fu-."

The ex-Hydra agent was interrupted when a web shot out, sticking the metal bodies against the wall, preventing any more good use. Everyone present looked over to the only person with that capability. That same person was clinging to a wall, nearby.

"Guess you didn't get the memo. Robots are a no no, lady!" 

Spider-Girl landed a few feet next to Steve. Then a repulser was shot out destroying four other robots. 

**"Clearly robots aren't superior."** A metallic voice shouted. **"They break easily." **

"...Isn't that kinda ironic since you're in a suit of armour-?"

**"Shut up, Spidey."**

A familiar suit of armour flew down beside the web slinger. Except it wasn't an Iron Man suit. This one was purple and black, with medium yellow outlines. On the chest of the suit was a heart, presumably the symbol. 

Iron Heart.

"You're trespassing Queens, miss. This is our turf." Spidey exclaims. Not exactly true since Iron Heart doesn't live in Queens. Not the point though. 

Said miss merely raised an eyebrow. A lot of rising eyebrows today. Then she gained an aggressive look. 

She raised guns in the air towards all of them. More robots went by her side. 

Normally having the number advantage worked. However that number depleted as soon as a billy club striked out the gun she had in her arms before bouncing back to the owner. 

"I'm afraid your deal's been canceled. No refunds."

Daredevil stepped forward. "You don't just threaten all of Queens. You threaten our cities as well." 

From behind the Devil of Hell's Kitchen stepped forward Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, and Iron Fist. 

"I already have enough going on in Harlem. Better make this quick." Luke said. 

"Well, it's a good thing I charge by the hour." Jessica shrugged. 

"We're all back together again at least!" Danny reminded with a smile. 

The female engineer looked around. About nine or eleven people, including those she captured. Thirteen to perhaps fifteen people if they had back up. 

She smirked. Eyes darkening. She liked these odds. She really _did._


	13. Chapter 13

Who knew robots was one of the popular things of today? Especially in today's society. Ultron was a reason, if not the only one, as to why robots and AIs were a bad idea.

Did people listen though? Not even in the slightest.

You could imagine Penny's face behind the mask. A childlike excitement yet caution expression embedded into her features. She's fighting with The _Avengers_!!! (_AVENGERS!!! :DDDD)_

Robots were, honestly, one of the least things she'd would be fighting. But here she was, webbing androids and shit with her best friend, some of the Avengers and the Defenders. 

Riri was blasting her way through the crowd of robotic bodies and all the way to Tony and Clint. Using some of her new tech tricks to get them free of the cuffs. Once she did, Iron Heart brought them to the side, covering them from the opening fire. 

**"Hey, glad I could join the party. Even though I wasn't invited."** Iron Heart jokingly said. Tony rolled his eyes, though Clint could see the amount of fondness on his eyes. "If this is your kind of your party, I'm not sure if I want to go to your New Years celebration one."

Iron Heart snorted as her eyes of the mask squinted upwards in amusement. Clint had to suppress a laugh or a giggle at their snarkiness. The iron prodigy snuck a glance at the chaos going on outside the alley she shoved the archer and mechanic into. 

**"Jesus. You two wouldn't stand a chance without your weapons. Speaking of which, am I okay to assume you don't have any?" **Iron Heart winced once she turned towards them again. Clint searched his body for anything. Damn, they got his bow. "Nope, got nothing. They took my precious bow." 

"Aren't you a spy? Shouldn't you be more accessible to more weapons on you, not to mention trained in weaponry-?" 

"I did not come here for your criticism, I came here to fight fucking robots-." 

**"If you two are done, I got your shit back." **And the girl was right, in her hands was Tony's housing unit for his Bleeding Edge armour along with Clint's bow and pack of arrows. Both men raised their eyebrows in slight shock. 

"How did you get them back that fast?" Clint asks as he equips himself with his signature bow and arrows. Tony does the same with his armour. **"New tech I created. Makes me invisible and intangible. I call it the Ghost-Chameleon Tech." **

"Excuse me, _intangible_? And that's all tech?" Tony incredulously says with a glint in his eyes. (Riri recognized it as his scientific glint, definitely wondering when she even created and tested the damn technology.) 

The archer beside them made an impressive whistle, "Damn, you never told me she was smarter than you, Stark." Iron Man gave a scoff and an eye roll, though it was more fondly than intended, "Come on, Legolas, we got work to do." He grabbed the shoulder of the former S.H.I.E.L.D agent and flew into the sky. 

The young girl swore she heard the archer let out a shriek of questionable horror as he flew into the sky. Iron Heart let out a giggle, as she flee back into the fray of endangerment. 

It was absolute chaos out on the streets. Jessica, Luke, Steve, Nat, T'Challa and Daredevil were all doing their best on taking down the androids. Wanda, Vision and Rhodey weren't here so they must be handling another situation from afar. Spider-Girl, Clint, Tony and Iron Heart were providing air support. 

Spidey saw Danny battling it out with the woman in the black and white cloak. And was losing. Badly. Despite all the training Danny had been given in K'un-Lun, along with the Iron Fist, _two _Iron Fists now (Colleen and the two Fists that Danny acquired [_Hey, where is Colleen?_]), the woman clearly had her combat skills. 

The woman effortlessly knocked Danny down multiple times even when Danny brought the Iron Fists. Spider-Girl noticed that whenever the Fists tried to make contact it immediately depleted and went away. Making a haste decision, Spider-Girl swinged into the fray to help her friend out.

Danny grunted as he hit the ground again, the older woman aiming a shotgun at him until it was webbed away by the spider vigilante. "Don't be waving that thing around, that's dangerous!" Her quipping could be a little better but it wasn't too bad.

The woman (She really needs to find out what her name is, it's getting tired calling her that in her head) rolled her eyes and pulled out a pistol and began firing at the near adult in spandex. 

The girl in spandex backflips away to dodge, shooting her own webs in retaliation. When she needs to reload, that's when Danny makes his move. 

Bringing out his own pistols, he shot at the gun in the cloak bearing woman. The gun immediately dissipated into nothing as the woman looked slightly offended but mostly surprised. Huh. For a villain, she was pretty chill. 

"Now, let's try this again." Danny said, calmly. Spider-Girl and Iron Fist jumped back into action as the woman _(UGHHH) _rushed towards them both. 

* * *

Now there wasn't as many robots left. Tony was finishing the androids from above the air alongside Iron Heart. Once done, both armoured heroes hovered down to the ground as they regrouped. 

Clint was helped down by Tony, T'Challa held a hand out to Natasha as she was knocked down, others were helping others get back up. Jessica took one look around then frowned. "Where's the kid and Iron Clad?" 

Daredevil seems to find the floor interesting while the others look around. Steve seems confused as to where they could've gone. Suddenly, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen looks up, "I know where they are." 

Everyone's eyes turn to the horned vigilante. Some wesr wariness and confusion, while the vigilantes, Luke, Jessica, and Iron Heart, are more understanding. "Where are they?" Luke asks. Daredevil answers promptly, "Two blocks down. Barely holding their own, we need to go _now._" Hell's Kitchen's vigilante then bolts, Jessica and Luke on his tail. 

**"Well you heard the dude, let's get a move on!" **Iron Heart activated her thrusters then takes off, Tony not too far behind. The others eye each other before taking off. 

Time to see who this woman really was. Who gave her the small army of robots. Let's hope the answers are given. 

** <strike>But it's never that easy, isn't it? =)</strike> **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M BACK
> 
> By the way, I made some fixes on all the earlier chapters when I was fixing up a chapter. Check that out when you want too.
> 
> (6-15-20) Rereading this, I gotta add more to the chapters than this much. I'll add much more to the next chapter I promise.


End file.
